


one look at you, i'm powerless

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: Zari steals one of Ray's shirts from the laundry room. turns out he doesn't really mind.





	one look at you, i'm powerless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phalangine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phalangine/gifts).



> i just saw one of those prompt lists on tumblr and the one that said 'hey is that my shirt' caught my eye. i love zari/ray, and there's very few fics, and someone's gotta fix it.
> 
> slight spoilers for 3x4 and 3x11. fits somewhere after that, and assumes that we don't see every adventure they have.
> 
> title is from heart to break by kim petras which is a total bop.

“Is that my shirt?” Ray squints, even though they aren’t that far away. The kitchen of a timeship is only so big. The shirt is hidden under a plaid flannel, but he doesn’t think anyone else on board has a Star Trek logo shirt.

Zari pauses, spoonful of cereal dropping back into the bowl. “If you leave your laundry unattended, anything is fair game.”

Ray sits down at the seat across from her. “Those are _college_ rules, not _I left my laundry half done because an evil monarch was wrecking time_ rules.” 

She shrugs at him as she takes another bite. It’s definitely his t-shirt; he remembers buying it a few months before he became the Atom. When binge watching Star Trek was as sci fi as his life really got. 

“Do you even know what Star Trek is?” Ray presses. 

“Yeah,” Zari says. “It’s one of those nerd things you and Nate are super into.” 

Ray blinks at her, because she’s not wrong, even if it is the most scathing to him way she could admit of knowing about it. “I guess,” Ray says, reaching for the box of cereal. He pours some into his hand. The incredulous eyebrow raise he gets in return is absolutely worth the stickiness as he picks out the marshmallows to eat. 

“I needed a shirt to sleep in,” she says. “And all of Mick’s clothes smell slightly burnt.” Her spoon clangs on the side of the empty bowl. Zari smiles at him, a little softer than usual. Or maybe it’s that Ray is visualizing that, because her ponytail is a mess and she’s wearing his shirt, and everyone seems gentler at breakfast. 

“I...I mean, the part about Mick’s clothes is definitely true.” They do laundry together more often than not and Ray always ends up using extra detergent if they end up combining their clothing in the wash. 

“If you want your shirt back, you have to best me in guitar hero,” Zari says. 

Ray was going to just let her keep the shirt. He’s always happy when something he has is enjoyable for someone else. _But_ he does love a little friendly competition… 

Zari rolls up the sleeves of her flannel, serving to frame the Star Trek logo on her-- _his_ shirt. Ray’s stomach twists for a moment as he tries to remember the last time someone wore his clothes intentionally. 

“You’re on,” he says, standing up more decisively than the moment warrants, but Zari matches him in gravitas. 

What was best two of three becomes three of five, when Ray realizes he’ll definitely lose. They keep going until they’ve lost count of rounds. Zari’s cutting barbs are toothless when punctuated with her smile, or her elbow to his side. 

“You actually suck at this,” she says. “Like. You’re bad. Did they not teach you this with your second doctorate?” 

“Hey!” Ray tosses a pillow towards her, intentionally aiming for the floor. “It’s your sixth doctorate when you learn kinetic video games, thank you.” 

“I’m keeping the shirt,” she says. “I earned it.” 

“After you stole it,” Ray says as their knees knock together. Sometimes he loathes off days on the ship, because it gets to be too lonely. The chaos of disaster keeps him busy, but this has been nice. 

“I learned from the best,” Zari says. “Watching little you pilfer candy bars…a talent in the making.” 

His cheeks flush: he’s not sure if it’s the memory of thievery or Zari’s hand now touching his cheek. He leans in, instinctive, and he’d lose as many games as she wanted just for this one kiss. It’s faint, but the second kiss is more sure, and Zari’s hand moves to touch his hair during the third. 

She’s twining her fingers in his hair when they pull back slightly. 

“You’re good at stealing kisses too,” she says, but it doesn't seem to be a complaint, judging by the way she drags him in for more. 

Maybe, Ray thinks, this won’t be the only time he’ll see Zari wearing one of his shirts. 

**Author's Note:**

> please talk to me on tumblr @jessicamiriamdrew abt zari/ray


End file.
